


There's going to be a ball.

by ramblebrambleamble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chaotic murder maids, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Royalty, Short One Shot, This is one of my favourite stories that I've written, Were-Creatures, as someone on tumblr described them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblebrambleamble/pseuds/ramblebrambleamble
Summary: "They're red.""You know the rules about red."Looks like there's not going to be a coup after all. Hmph.
Kudos: 3





	There's going to be a ball.

"Did you hear?" The Prince let out a squeal. "There's going to be a ball!"

The maids around him sighed.

"Guess there isn't going to be a coup, then."

"A shame. Uncle Gregory promised me that he'd let me have a go at the pokers, but I guess..."

"Which Uncle Gregory?"

"Both of them."

"Geez, Louise, you're into some weird shit."

"You're one to talk. _Your_ aunt is a _swamp_ hag."

"Ladies, please, prioritise. With no coup, we aren't going to get to wear those dresses we put all that work into sewing. You _know_ how I hate sewing."

"You could wear them to the ball?" The Prince offered sheepishly.

"They're red."

"You know the rules about red."

"Sorry." The Prince said. A maid patted his head.

"Can't be helped."

"Uncle Gregory will be _so_ disappointed. Someone run along to the dungeons and tell him we won't be needing those silver knives?"

"I am _not_ going down into the dungeons."

"Or the forges. I'd never get the ash out of my hems. You do it, he's _your_ uncle."

"Oh, _fine_. One of you is going to have to finish brushing Elliott's fur though."

"I'll take were-hair over ashes. Give me that brush."

Louise flounced out of the room to go disappoint her Uncle Gregory. The Prince bent down obligingly so that his new groomer could reach.

"We haven't had a ball in ages," he gushed, "not since Tabitha tried to..."

"Kill you? Honestly, Elliott, what did you expect to happen? She was the heir to the throne of Assassi. She was wearing a dozen poison rings and knives kept falling out of her pockets. She wasn't exactly _subtle_."

"And after everything we've warned you about climbing into closets with strange maidens too."

"Yeah, I guess... How is she, by the way?"

"Frogitha is perfectly content. My aunt makes sure she always has more flies than she can eat."

"Doesn't your aunt eat frogs? Whole, alive, and wriggling?"

"She won't eat Frogitha. Not poisonous enough for her taste."

* * *

* * *

"How did he take it?"

"Not well. Uncle Gregory, both of him, is _beside_ himself. He was really looking forward to showing me the ropes and the proper ways to wield pokers but, well..."

"If he's really that upset..." the Prince said, "I could get him something. Poker, right? I could pay for a gold plated card set."

" _Pokers_ , Elliott. Uncle Gregory is terrible at poker."

"Oh, right. That's how he-"

" _We_ _do_ _not_ _speak_ _of_ _that,_ Elliott."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry. Um. What kind of pokers should I get him?"

"Uncle Gregory is a simple man of simple taste. Platinum will do just fine."


End file.
